


Come Again?

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Jealous!Rhett, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett had never considered himself a jealous man until he and Link officially started dating. Now every time Link even smiled at another man Rhett’s blood started to boil. He knew Link would never actually cheat on him, but the mere thought of him with another man made Rhett see red.





	Come Again?

Everyone knew Link was a flirt. That’s just how he’d always been. Often it was unintended; he couldn’t help but exude copious amounts of unbridled charm. But there were times when he purposefully reveled in it.

Rhett had never considered himself a jealous man until he and Link officially started dating. Now every time Link even smiled at another man, Rhett’s blood began to boil. He knew Link would never actually cheat on him, but the mere thought of him with another man made Rhett see red. A primal part of his brain lit up, and all he could think about is establishing his dominance over the perceived threat.

Link _loved_ to invoke that part of Rhett.

They had just wrapped a guest appearance episode with Brendon Urie. He’d been a model guest; a great guy, funny and charming, electric energy and he’d seemed to enjoy the silly game they had made him take part in.

Despite all that, it hadn’t taken long for Rhett to start hating him. The man just couldn’t keep his hands off of Link, and Link was more than happy to oblige.

It had started with Brendon playfully measuring the circumference of Link’s bicep with lots of unnecessary touching, and everything had gone downhill from there. By the end of the More, Link and Brendon had somehow ended up sitting cheek to cheek with Brendon’s fingers holding onto Link’s chin. Link had been blushing and giggly, and when Brendon had finally let go of him, his eyes had been blown out into black pools of want. 

Rhett was bristling with anger.

He’d done his best to hide it while the cameras were rolling, but as soon as the final cut was uttered, he got up and grabbed Link by his shoulder. Rhett bent down low enough for his lips to brush against Link’s ear.

“Office. Now,” he growled under his breath and squeezed hard enough to make Link flinch. Link’s expression stayed unchanged despite Rhett’s obvious outrage, and he kept talking with the crew and Brendon. Rhett marched out of the set without saying goodbye.

He had been pacing around their office for a good fifteen minutes before the door finally opened. Link stepped in and slammed the door closed behind him. Rhett turned on his heels and scowled at him. Link didn’t give him time to speak.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” he asked, obviously fuming. He was trying to restrain himself, but Rhett could see from the tenseness of his shoulders that he was furious.

“What are you talking about?” Rhett spat back and took a step towards him.

“You just left! Since when do you act like a goddamn diva in front of a guest?!”

“You can act like a horny fanboy all you want, but there is no rule saying I have to stay and watch!”

“For Christ’s sake! You are delusional. We have a reputation to hold! You think we’re gonna get anyone to come on the show if the word gets out that one of the hosts is an asshole? I had to lie to Brendon and say you weren’t feeling well. He was so worried about you.”

“Yeah, right. _Bullshit._ All he was worried about was getting into your pants,” Rhett grumbled.

“You can’t be serious?! You know full well that that was totally innocent. We were just having fun!” Link couldn’t contain his ire anymore, and his voice was rising.

“Yeah, _fun_. I’m sure you’d have _so much fun_ getting on your knees for him,” Rhett snapped.

Link heaved a shocked breath and took a step backward. In a matter of seconds, his expression changed from surprised to furious. He crossed his arms across his chest and jutted out his chin. He spoke in a low, menacing voice:

“You know what, Rhett? You caught me. Yeah. I would’ve _loved_ that. That’s exactly what I want. Some stranger’s dick in my mouth. His hot cum choking me while I touch myself…”

Rhett’s body went rigid, and his hands tightened into fists. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Link wasn’t serious; he loved Rhett. This was just him reacting to Rhett’s accusations. But Rhett promptly silenced that part of himself and closed their distance with a few quick strides. Link tried to dodge him and backed towards the door. 

Rhett didn’t waste time crowding him against it. Link tried to push him away, but Rhett had more mass on him and stood firm. His hand slipped around Link and locked the door. The sound of the lock clicking made Link’s eyes flash with excitement; that was all Rhett needed to go on with his plan.

“What are you doing?” Link hissed, eyes blazing.

“Gonna give you what you so obviously want.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, someone’s gonna get off for sure,” Rhett said with a sickly sweet lilt in his voice and grabbed Link’s wrists. He pushed them over Link’s head and nailed them against the door with his left hand. Link squirmed between Rhett’s unyielding body and the hard surface of the door, making Rhett huff and press harder against him. 

Rhett’s other hand moved down Link’s body, twisting his nipple almost absentmindedly through the shirt on its way, finally landing snugly on Link’s bulging crotch.

Link’s eyes squinted, and his mouth was pressed into a tight line, but when Rhett roughly palmed him, he couldn’t help but open his mouth to a silent moan. As quickly as it had happened, Link had snapped his lips back together. The angle of his jaw grew sharper as he ground his teeth together. Against his palm, Rhett felt Link’s cock twitching excitedly.

“This for Brendon or me?” Rhett breathed into Link’s ear as he rubbed Link’s hardening length through his pants. Link’s body convulsed with the sensation, and his eyes fluttered closed for a second. He didn’t answer; he just lifted one of his eyebrows suggestively. Rhett let out a low growl and pressed his lips almost brutally against Link’s. Link turned away from the kiss and seethed:

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

Rhett let out a bark of a laugh. “Oh, honey. You don’t have to.”

Link’s eyes widened as Rhett grabbed him and dragged him along. By nearly anyone else’s standards, Link was a big man, but when Rhett handled him, he was malleable and small. Rhett managed to pop open Link’s jeans’ button and unzip him as they scrambled towards the couch. Rhett pushed Link on his knees onto the couch and yanked his jeans down. Link was breathing heavily, palms pressed against the headrest. 

“You think you’re such a big man, huh? Why don’t you fucking show me!” Link growled as Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s neck and pressed him down against the couch so that his cheek pressed against the headrest, and his ass was up in the air. Rhett swallowed hard at the sight of Link’s supple bottom bared between his shirt and the pulled-down pants. Other hand still pressing Link against the leather, Rhett palmed himself and groaned as the pleasure of his own touch coursed through him. He was hard as a rock and already leaking into his boxers.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Rhett said breathlessly and moved his fingers to Link’s lips.

“Open up.”

Link’s mouth opened without question, and Rhett thrust a couple of his fingers in.

“Make ‘em wet. It’s for your own good.”

Link hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Rhett’s fingers with vigor; his tongue swirled around them in a way that made Rhett’s cock ache to take their place. Too soon, Rhett drew his hand back and grabbed Link’s ass with his other hand, spreading him open. His spit-slicked fingers slipped in slowly but forcefully making Link buck against them and let out a wanton groan.

This was something Rhett was good at. Link had once said Rhett’s fingers were created to make him come, and Rhett had nothing against that notion. It didn’t take him long to wipe the last slivers of anger from Link’s features; as his fingers crooked inside Link’s ass just right, Link’s face relaxed, and his mouth fell open. Link panted and whined.

“Ohhhh, just like that,” he muttered and rolled his hips in a way that told Rhett he was ready. Rhett pulled down his own jeans and dug out his impressively hard cock. He spat on his hand and stroked the saliva all along his length. With one final twirl, he drew his fingers out of Link making him whimper at the loss.

Rhett grabbed Link’s waist with his other hand and pressed his drenched cock between Link’s ass cheeks. Link moaned and rocked his body against his length.

“Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

Link whimpered a sound that might have been ‘yes’. Rhett backed out a little trying to control his ragged breathing.

“Just to be perfectly clear. You want this, right?”

Link repeated the whiny sound and Rhett’s open palm smacked against the curve of Link’s ass. Link jerked and drew in a sharp breath followed by another breathless moan.

“Use your words.”

“Yeah. I want you,” Link gasped, face pressed against the couch.

“And this ass belongs to who?”

“You! Only you, Rhett. Please. Just fuck me already.”

A satisfied smile spread on Rhett’s face, and he positioned himself against Link’s glistening rim. Link had no patience and was pressing himself against Rhett with desperate gyrations. Rhett bit his lip.

“You sure about this, darlin’? It’s gonna smart tomorrow if we do it like this,” he whispered, hoping that the spell of their encounter wouldn’t be broken by his worry.

“Yeah. Wreck me. Wanna feel you,” Link groaned and rutted against Rhett’s encroaching hardness. His voice was hoarse and pleading. Rhett laughed; a low rumble starting deep in his belly.

“Oh, you’re gonna feel me. Gonna feel me for the whole damn week.”

“_Please._”

The sound Link made when Rhett finally pushed in was _heavenly_. The burn of skin on skin made everything heightened for both of them, and it took a while for Rhett to be fully sheathed in. Link was babbling at that point, totally lost to the world, in his own bubble of pleasure and pain. Rhett drew back an inch before pressing in again, continuing the movement, slowly adding depth to his thrusts.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. “Want you to come on my dick.”

Link obeyed as if enchanted by Rhett’s growl. His hand shot to his cock, stroking it dry, whining shamelessly with each pull. Rhett felt him tense around his cock as his movement grew more desperate. Absentmindedly, he hoped no one would wander near their office any time soon. Link wasn't the only one having trouble keeping quiet.

For a while the office was filled only with the sounds of debauchery.

Link came first. He announced his approaching orgasm with gasped curses, and Rhett egged him on with low murmurs of ‘yeah, baby’ and ‘come for, daddy’. Link’s moan grew to a crescendo; every muscle in his body tightening and relaxing as spurts of his cum painted the leather of their couch - not for the first time and definitely not for the last. 

Rhett groaned with him, almost as if he could feel the shivers of Link’s orgasm in his own skin. He drew out of Link and with his hand a blur on his cock, came soon all over the arch of Link’s heaving back.

Rhett’s knees gave out and he crashed on the couch, pulling Link with him.

It took a while before either of them could get a word out.

Rhett came to as Link’s lips found his with soft kisses and murmurs of adoration. Rhett answered in kind and drew Link into a tight embrace against his chest. Link sighed and let his head fall against Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett closed his eyes and smiled to no one, in particular, enjoying the warmth of their afterglow.

“We need to ask Brendon to come again,” Link muttered. Rhett could feel Link's smile against his skin.

“The only one who’s coming again is _you_,” Rhett answered with a chuckle making Link giggle and press a wet kiss onto the curve of Rhett’s neck.


End file.
